homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
052916-Troubled Woes
CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTA: She exits Eribus' room and stands out in the hallway. She doesn't know where he went, but there was a thing on the wall she wanted to look at. The tapestries had been interesting on the walk up, but her mind had been on... other things... CAG: There is the clear sound of the clang of metal from down the steps and across the way. The sound isn't too far off. CTA: She jerks her head in the direction of the clang and barely supresses a hiss. "Eribus?" CAG: There's a louder clang of metal as Lorcan chirps up, clearly this one is out of suprise at her outburst. "L-Lorcan? I'm just looking through my collections, come down if you will." Eribus's voice is loud enough to be heard, but still softened. CTA: She jumps at the second clang but heads down the hall anyways. She pokes her head in a few doors before she finds the one with Eribus in it. "Hello!" CAG: There's a mess of arnaments and gear scattered around the room, a majority of it is on shelves or displays. A good amount of the gear is scattered around Eribus's feet, or more so around his body, a rusted shelf across him. CAG: "Hello my dearest, I seem to be in a predicament." CTA: She laughs and carefully picks her way over to him. "You get into all kinds of trouble without me." CAG: "Sadly this is just how things tend to happen around me. I'm sorry if I disturbed you in any way" CTA: "Oh no." She shakes her head before moving to lift the shelf. "I was looking at some of the tapestries in the hall." CAG: "Oh, those.. Ah yes, I have a sort of affinity for tapestries, marvelous weaves." Eribus struggles to sit himself up under the weight of the shelf, but meekly manages to gain leverage. "So you were interested in them?" CTA: She lifts the shelf and almost tosses it nonchalantly away. Almost. Instead she sets it in an empty space on the ground. "Yes of course. I may be a purpleblood, but I was interested in other things than clown bullshit." CAG: "Ah.. Some of those tapestries were ripped straight from the walls of some highblood estates, not by me of course, but I had enough to pay others to do such work. Some never came back in one piece though..." CAG: Eribus sits up, brushing the dust from his garb before taking a stand. CTA: "Well you clearly hired the wrong trolls to do the work." She laughs again CAG: "Well clearly not, if I got my product, I was satisfied. Their wellbeing was of their own accord... Although since the gala I will say some tapestries strike an awful resemblance to the ones I have here... Strange" CAG: Eribus shrugs, before casually picking up the items on the ground, placing them on another shelf. CTA: "Did you honestly expect to get originals?" Lorcan picks up a few of the items to hand to Eribus as needed. "Highbloods guard their stuff well. Copies are easier to get." CAG: "Copies are not as finely made as the originals, they are also harder to burn than the originals. Nothing goes up in flames quicker than genuine silks riddled with age and decay" CAG: "N-Not that I would know that... He heh.. Hmm...." CTA: Lorcan covers her mouth with her free hand and giggles a little. "Eribus please." CAG: "So... Are you still in dire need for a weapon? Part of the reason I'm down here, actually.. I was looking to see if I had the right strife specibi for you around here somewhere..." CTA: "Not dire need, no." She pulls out her phone and types quickly before turning back to him. CAG: "Hmm? I could have sworn that you needed something ever since-- N-nevermind..." CAG: Eribus goes back to placing things on shelves, although haphazardly. CTA: "I got a gift?" She sounds unsure. "I feel like I should keep it quiet though..." CAG: "Oh? And why is that? I'm certain you can tell me, whatever it is" CTA: "It's a dagger." CAG: Eribus's curiosity is piqued, turning towards Lorcan. "A dagger?" CTA: "Yes." CAG: "Ah, well thats something indeed then, where did you aquire it though?" CTA: "It just kind of showed up." CAG: "Strange... Ah well, its not in my particular ways to pry.." Eribus gently moves to hold Lorcan's hand with one of his own, but still very much absorbed in thought. CTA: She takes his hand in hers. "It was in a blood splattered box....." CAG: "... Oh? What kind of blood though?" CTA: "It honestly looks like purple or violet. The exact shade is hard to guess." CAG: "Oh.. Well then, thats interesting to say the least... Hmm.." Eribus lets his grip slip, and moves to rearrange some of the items once more. CTA: "You seem distracted." CAG: "Have you talked with any of the others lately? I worry.. Serios didn't exactly give me good news, and I didn't bother to talk to him for long" CTA: "I'm talking to Lorrea and Nyarla right now..." She flips through her phone again, making quick responses. "I.. uh.. had a run in with Serios while I was asleep." CAG: "Oh? And how did that transpire?" CTA: "Badly??" She closes her phone roughly and places it in her pocket. CAG: "Well Serios is a royal arse, he can stick his stubbornness where the moonlight doesn't shine." CAG: Eribus takes a wicked and curved looking hatchet before planting it firmly into the wall. CAG: "So what of Lorrea and Nyarla?" CTA: "Serios is going to try to save me in a sense...." She watches him intently. "Lorrea and I are talking about Nyarla and the recent breakup as well as my probably impending doom at the hands of Libby." CTA: "Nyarla... is... Nyarla." CAG: "Wait breakup?" CTA: "Aaisha broke up with Nyarla.... and almost killed him." CAG: "Wait what?" CTA: "I don't know specifics." CAG: "Well... I'll have to see about contacting one of them then... Or Lorrea.. Probably Lorrea" CAG: "Most definitely Lorrea" CTA: "Lorrea was definitely there for most of it. CTA: " CAG: "Well I'll certainly have to catch up with her at some point" CAG: "Anything else you've heard through the grapevine?" CTA: "Nyarla thinks everyone hates him." CAG: "Well, that's nothing quite new" CTA: "And he's thinking I'm making assumptions about something." CAG: "About what though?" CTA: She holds her phone in her hand and stares at it, as though contemplating throwing it across the room. CTA: "Him thinking everyone hates him." CAG: "I don't think its quite an assumption though, its almost whats going on" CTA: "Not everyone hates him and I know that." CTA: "He can't say everyone hates him if he's just got his head up his ass too far to notice people caring about him!" CAG: "Alright, yes" CTA: "On the other hand, Lorrea sent me some of her journal codes if you want to through them." CAG: "Oh? Well certainly! Although I'm not quite sure if I have the grist to make them though, although you might have the means to do so" CTA: "What?" CAG: "Oh, oh.... Oh, yes uh.. You noticed of course the big machines in my main room, right?" CTA: "I was a little focused on other things at the time." CAG: "Its a machination of this game we have been thrown into, a system of creation through a complicated process..." CAG: "Its how I've made such things such as my vestments for the gala, and my weapons of course" CTA: "Oh." She fiddles with her phone some more before gripping it tightly in her fist. CAG: "If you have codes for her journals, you might want to look into the machines.. I can help you go over them, my dearest Lorcan, might get you some extra gear and items while we are at it" CTA: "I did like your gala outfit." She smiles sadly. CAG: "You had a lovely dress as well, I'm sorry its not exactly in your possession any more" Eribus reaches out again for Lorcan's hands, this time his eyes completely set upon her. CTA: She takes his hands in hers, ignoring the metallic feeling. "I wish things had gone differently." CAG: "Its in the past now, all we can do for now is take to the future." CTA: She drops one of his hands and takes her phone out of her pocket. She sighs heavily. CTA: "I'm glad I'm here with you." CAG: "Certainly.." Eribus looks to her hand where her phone lies. "Whats the matter?" CTA: "Nyarla........" Her voice trails off and she growls gently. CAG: "Nyarla needs to rest his case..." Eribus frowns, almost to a scowl. CTA: "I wish it were that easy." CAG: "Nothing with Nyarla is easy" CTA: "Nothing with anyone is easy." CAG: "Well, sometimes it can be.. It only depends on the person is all." Eribus pulls Lorcan relatively close, placing his forhead to hers. "Certainly things can strive to be better, although its alwasy hardest before the storm" CTA: She smiles in spite of herself and wraps her arms around his waist. "When did you get so smart?" CAG: Eribus smiles, before planting a kiss on her nose. "I have my moments, my dearest" CTA: She blushes a bright purple before ducking her head against his chest. CTA: "Eriiiiiiiiiiibus!" CAG: "And once again, a lovely shade of purple, it complements the green. I'm glad that my clothing suits you." CTA: She makes a quiet chirping noise before clutching the back of his shirt. "Eribus please!" She's laughing. CAG: Eribus smiles, before letting his grip relax and laughing himself. "I'm glad to see you in a slightly better mood, I hope Nyarla isn't still bothering you so badly" CTA: "Hahaha." Her laughter turns sarcastic. CAG: "Hmm... I'm going to suggest not so much then.." CTA: "He thinks that I'm not listening!" Lorcan's voice rises in pitch. It sounds hysterical. CAG: "Nyarla has a thicker skull than any of the ones i house here, you must certainly know that" CTA: "I can't say what he needs to hear if he's going to yell at me!" She pulls back from him and turns away. CAG: "Lorcan, you certainly can prove your words up to him, you aren't a force to be played with, let him know that.." Eribus leans agains the wall, running a hand carelessly over the blade of a well worn sword adorned with a dark stone. CTA: "He's not listening, Eribus." She frowns and puts one hand up to her mouth, worrying her index finger in her teeth. "I can't be a good moirail if he won't listen to me." CTA: "I can't be a good moirail if he thinks that I'm so gullible as to listen to lies about him." CAG: "You are an excellent moirail, its only Nyarla who's failing his obligations as your moirail.." CTA: "You've never even experienced me in that quadrant, Eribus." Her voice is muffled by her finger. "How would you know." CAG: "I've tried my time at diamonds, I know enough about it all.. You are only doing your part for your quadrant, Nyarla is the one trying his hardest to not be a good moirail." CAG: "Its practically the same as to what happened between himself and Lorrea" CAG: "He didn't listen" CTA: "This is getting ridiculous and old really quickly." She hisses around her finger. CAG: "I'm sorry that I can't do anything about that, dearest" CTA: She turns to face him, finger still in her teeth. "Don't." CAG: "Don't?" CTA: "Don't apologize for something like that." CAG: "I'm sorry... Its a habit" Eribus is still running his hand over the blade, small nicks forming in the metal of his hand." CTA: She drops the finger from her mouth and walks over to Eribus, moving to roughly pull his arm away from the blade. "Stop it." CAG: "I'm.. I'm sorry..." Eribus slinks down onto the floor, the blade clattering down with him. CTA: "Eribus?" She drops her phone on the floor and crouches down in front of him. CAG: Eribus has put his hands across knees, not caring to look back up. CTA: "Eribus what's wrong?" She gently places her hands on his legs. CAG: "I'm just sorry that I can't help but feel like partially this could be my fault." CTA: "Why?" CAG: "I'm the one who attempted you both to attempt a moirallegiance, and its gone sour.." Eribus lets out a sigh, dropping his hand down and picking back up the blade, twirling it in his open palms. CTA: "That's not your fault." She pulls her hands away. CTA: "That blame rests solely on my shoulders." CAG: "Why your shoulders, its Nyarla's fault that he's a lusus excrement of a moirail." CTA: "Because I'm just as much to blame for this as he is." CAG: Eribus grabs onto Lorcan's arm, coaxing her to sit in his lap. "You aren't... Come here.." CTA: She doesn't resist and lays her head on his shoulder. CAG: "There's no blame to be had with you, you need to understand that Lorcan... And even if you aren't the best moirail to be had, you are the best matesprit.." Eribus kisses Lorcan lightly, keeping an arm around her waist. CTA: She accepts the kiss and puts her arms around his neck, leaning into him. CAG: "Do you have any other news to share to me?" CTA: "Serios said something about character sheets?" She places her head back on his shoulder and drops her hands back into her lap. CTA: "Or data sheets. Something like that." CAG: "Character sheets? Like those for tabletop rolepl-- I mean, those games that wriggler's play in their basements? W-what of them? Did Serios say anything else?" CTA: "Just that there was a way to obtain them. But didn't elaborate." She shrugs against him. "Shenani.... Shenanicite? Was mentioned too." CAG: "Wait obtain character sheets? I don't understand.." CTA: "He didn't deign to elaborate to me, Eribus. We were arguing in the middle of the Archives." CAG: "Well.... I guess I can inquire him about about it later perhaps.. Or even if someone else has the information I require..." CTA: "I suggest you doing that." She shivers a little. CTA: "I don't want to talk to him right now." CAG: "That is understandable of course..." CTA: "What?" CAG: "What?" CTA: "Why is it understandable that I wouldn't want to talk to him?" CAG: "Serios has a way to get under your skin, its understandable in that regard.. I mean, unless you fully plan on pitch flirting with him sometime soon" CTA: "Eribus....." Her voice is quiet. CAG: "What? Is it something I've said?" CTA: "Yes." CAG: "I'm... I'm sorry Lorcan dear.. What was it I've said that was wrong" CTA: "Serios is trying to protect me." CAG: "I know that, I am too.." CTA: "Eribus please." She pulls back and looks at his face. "My caliginous relationship with him could get me killed again." CAG: "Oh... Yes.. Libby...." CTA: "Yes." CAG: "I'm not trying to provoke anything here you know" CTA: "I know you aren't..." Lorcan goes quiet for a moment before looking at her phone and hissing in disgust. CAG: Eribus raises his eyebrows at her hiss CTA: Calmly and slowly, Lorcan takes her phone and throws it as hard as she can across the room. CTA: Where it hits the wall and shatters. CAG: Eribus jumps at this outburst, letting out a slur of mixed cursing under his breath. CTA: She leans back against him and presses her face to his neck, sliding her arms up around his shoulders. CAG: Still in shock, Eribus at first doesn't react at all, before slowly raising his arms up and around Lorcan, one hand resting on her head, the other on her back. CTA: Her shoulders start to shake and she clutches at his shirt. "What did I do......" her voice is trembling. CAG: "Lorcan, whatever you did, you didn't do anything wrong..." CAG: "You're okay, and you are fine" CTA: "I did everything wrong!" Lorcan's voice is quiet and obviously she's crying. CAG: "I'm still here, and I'm still your matesprit; You haven't done everything wrong..." Eribus continues to press Lorcan against himself, being extra careful of his arms. CTA: Her words fail her and she just sobs against him, her tear probably ruining his shirt. CAG: Eribus doesn't say anything, but holds steadfast onto Lorcan. CAG: "Here... L-lets get you cleaned up.. Maybe get you a new phone..." CAG: Eribus lightly separates himself from Lorcan, grasping for her hands. CTA: She doesn't resist, but clutches his hands harder than she probably should have. CAG: Eribus clearly doesn't feel a thing, but can hear the light crinkle of metal. He leads Lorcan out of the room and down into another hallway. Category:Eribus Category:Lorcan